


Crushes

by That_Geek



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Multi, They all got crushes, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: Everyone gets a crush when they are young
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I have been bingeing The Sarah Jane Adventures over the quarantine and you cannot convince me that in his youth that Clyde Langer didn’t look at Sarah Jane Smith saving the world and not have a crush on her. It’s perfectly natural to have a crush on older people when you are young and in their presence most days; many a teacher in my high school years where crushes of mine, so let me have this, please.

**Clyde**

It breaks all rules of being somebody's best friend, to have a crush on his mum but how could he not. It had hit him at night when he went home after saving the earth for the tenth time and he just remembered when she had held his hand. It made him feel all tingly; which was not cool. This was like Sarah Jane, he wasn’t supposed to like her, not like  _ that. _ His best friend's mum. Although he doubted Luke would get the significance of that.

Just being in her presence made him feel like he could do anything. She had a way of doing that though, he suspected that she got that from the doctor. It was unrealistic and he knew that but sometimes when they were all hanging out in the attic he would just stare at her, she was beyond cool and she was so pretty not like the girls at his school, he didn’t even have a word that could describe exactly how he felt about her. He noticed that when they’d split up he always got to go with her and as much as he tried not to read into it he couldn’t help wonder why she always chose him; probably because he was the most reckless, yeah she was a grown up and he was a kid. Nothing would ever happen and he didn’t expect it to; this was just hormones, part of being a teenager; having a crush on someone that is so far beyond attainable that it hurts.

Sarah Jane Smith was the centre of saving the world and he was a kid she had picked up on her way. Nothing would happen past her grabbing his hand so they could run away and he was ok with that. He was young and he’d find his way in the world but for now Sarah Jane Smith was the love of his life.


	2. Luke

It’s not the majority. Luke’s entire world has just shattered. He thought he was getting to grips with being human but now, he's in Sex Ed class and finding out that he is a minority for another reason. He thought Mrs Wormwood and the bane had made him perfect but apparently not because not only is he an alien, he's gay as well

It had seemed perfectly normal to him when he realised how much he liked hugging Clyde and being near his best friend but now it wasn’t even the majority. Some of the 'cooler' boys started saying something about how ‘doing guys’ was disgusting but the teacher had shut them down immediately. 

That night he lay in bed wondering who to ask; normally he would ask Clyde but that defeated the purpose because he couldn’t tell Clyde that he liked him because Clyde had already told him that crushes are supposed to be a secret. He had considered telling his mum but he didn’t want to make things awkward for her; by knowing how he felt towards Clyde. Then he thought maybe Mr Smith could help but the xylock was even less versed on human behaviour and he might accidentally let it slip to Sarah Jane or worse, Clyde. He thought about mentioning it to Maria or maybe try confiding in Mr Jackson, who always seemed very good at giving Maria advice but then again he couldn't tell him everything about the bane and being perfect.

He went online in the end and found out that although it wasn’t the majority, a person was more likely to be straight than gay it was still perfectly fine, there wasn’t anything wrong with it. With this knowledge he resolved to tell his mother but then saving the world got in the way and eventually Luke realised that Clyde was better off being his friend and that was okay because something else Luke had discovered online was that crushes in one’s teenhood were often fleeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying writing these and I might continue with Rani and Maria but we shall see. Everyone in this series is so damn precious


End file.
